


Something Magnificent

by fitzsimmonkeys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, all i know about tagging i learned from ao3tagoftheday, also does someone want to teach me where i should put enters between text and dialogue, i am confusion, uhh how does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonkeys/pseuds/fitzsimmonkeys
Summary: a short little canon-compliant fic in which fitz has already contemplated the idea of a second fitz in space. takes place on wedding night. very fluffy.





	Something Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> being the adorable, lovesick, science-y nerds that they are, I just love the idea that fitzsimmons probably discussed cryo-fitz at some point. it also makes the finale a whole lot less painful so...

Jemma Simmons could not think of a single place she would rather be as she laid beside Fitz for the first time as a married couple, long, lovely hours after their wedding. It replayed over and over in her mind, every detail still perfectly engrained into her medial temporal lobe. Just a few years ago, she probably would have laughed out loud if she could have had a look into the future. It would have seemed absolutely insane to be married to Fitz, yet somehow, nothing had ever felt more right.  
Jemma’s musings, however, were abruptly interrupted by a whisper that could not have been further from her thoughts.  
“I shouldn’t be here.”

“Hmm?”  
Fitz took in a shaky breath and continued. “I shouldn’t be here right now, with you, here.”  
“Fitz, what are you-”  
“Scientifically speaking, is all.”

Jemma relaxed a bit at that, but nevertheless nervously awaited whatever hypothesis he had prepared.  
Fitz slipped his hands out from under the sheets and clapped them together. “Think about it. In-in order for me to get to you in the future, I slept for years, right? Years that haven’t happened yet, or not in this timeline, anyway. So technically, according to Minkowski spacetime…”

The specifics of his words slipped away and his scientific ramblings sounded like poetry. Jemma had always been enamored by the way Fitz’s hands moved about when he spoke about his scientific theories, and even more so now as the dim light reflected off of the small metal band that fit snugly on his finger. She couldn’t even focus on Lorentz transformations and time loops, not when she was so safe in bed with her husband. But eventually his words came into focus and interrupted her thoughts once more.

“So basically, what I’m trying to say, is that I should still be floating in space. I am currently still floating in space, waiting to wake up on the broken earth, where we’ve already been. But somehow I’m here too.”  
Even this scientific impossibility hardly phased Simmons. It certainly wasn’t the weirdest thing she’d ever heard. After all, they just got married in a forest created by a rift between dimensions.  
“Ugh, Fitz! Whatever are we supposed to do with two of you? One is more than enough!” she teased, and she couldn’t resist laughing out loud. It felt nice to laugh. It felt nice to be happy, to be married, to be together.  
She drew closer to Fitz and smiled a tired smile.  
“One is more than enough love. More than enough compassion. More-” She inhaled deeply. “More perfect than anything I ever could have wanted.” She placed her freezing hand on his bare chest, as though the warmth of his heart could set her whole body on fire. Fitz’s arm slipped around her and he lightly kissed her forehead, and they quickly drifted to sleep, forgetting all the problems of space. After all, they had the most magnificent thing in their arms.


End file.
